Vibrating and pulsing massage furniture articles, such as chairs, recliners, vehicular seats, aircraft seats, beds, etc. have become very popular. In the most common type of such furniture articles, an electric motor-driven vibrator is disposed within a cushion which forms a part of the furniture article. The vibrator is disposed near the surface of the cushion, so that when the user of the furniture article rests against the cushion, vibrations created by the vibrator stimulate surface muscles and chemodynamic systems of the user so as to massage, relax and alert the user.
One problem which has arisen with respect to such vibrating and pulsing massage furniture articles is how to assure that moisture is not allowed to reach the vibrator's electrical components. This is especially a problem where the vibrator is disposed within the seat cushion portion (as opposed to a back cushion portion) of the furniture article. It is also especially a problem where the furniture article is used as an airliner seat, theater seat or seat for the elderly or infirm--applications where the inadvertent spilling of liquids onto the furniture article is a distinct possibility.
Another problem which has arisen with respect to vibrating and pulsing massage furniture articles has to do with the manufacture of such articles. The cushions into which the vibrators are disposed are most commonly composed of a resilient foam material, such as a soft polyurethane. Such foams are most commonly manufactured by reacting a liquid thermoplastic precursor with an activating material. The reaction of these two chemicals is carried out such that a gaseous reactant product, commonly termed a "blowing agent," is created. In the chemical reaction, the blowing agent creates tiny cells within the material, so that the resulting end product is a dry, resilient foam material.
In the manufacture of prior art vibrating and pulsing massage furniture articles, the vibrator is inset within the foam cushion by sculpting an inset into the finished foam. This, however, is an awkward and expensive procedure. In order to dispose the vibrator within the cushion in a way that the vibrator is rigidly retained, the foam must be carefully sculpted so as to form an inset cavity which precisely matches the dimensions of the vibrator.
Manufacturing and assembly of vibrating and pulsing massage furniture would be much more efficient if the vibrator were installed within the cushion "in situ," that is, installing the vibrator within the cushion mold during the foam-creating reaction. In situ installation would allow the foam to naturally envelop the vibrator and closely conform to the dimensions of the vibrator. However, in situ installation has heretofore seemed impossible because, as the foam is formed during the chemical reaction, the internal pressures created within the developing foam cause the foam to work its way into the internals of the electric motor portion of the vibrator, thereby making the motor inoperable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vibrating and pulsing massage furniture cushion which is properly protected from moisture and whose manufacture does not require the sculpting or cutting of the finished foam.